


Mary Anne in East Africa

by missey3455



Category: Baby Sitters Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Jennifer announced Mary Anne and Cam got selected to do a concert in Africa for a week. They would be having two special guests joining them. They can't wait to do that concert. They will have a fun time.





	1. The New Music Videos

The Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I was walking up the front yard while the song started playing.

"I know you're looking down on me everyday. You're in my heart and always will be. You're special to me and I'm special to you. You're in the sun when I needed you. Oh, I know you're in a better place up there so you won't have to suffer anymore. It's too soon for your life to be cut short. No one will ever forget you. Everyone misses you everyday. I will always remember you," I sang as the song continued with the drums. "The sun shines daily. I know you're on the clouds looking down on your loved ones. I pray for you every night so my mama can look after you. I'm glad God is taking care of you. Oh, I know you're in a better place up there so you won't have to suffer anymore. It's too soon for your life to be cut short. No one will ever forget you. Everyone misses you everyday. I will always remember you."

The song kept on while it went lower.

"You're in my dreams. I know you're around me. If you think I don't miss you, think again! Whoa," I sang with my arms up while the song went higher. "Oh, I know you're in a better place up there so you won't have to suffer anymore. It's too soon for your life to be cut short. No one will ever forget you. Everyone misses you everyday. I will always remember you. Oh, oh. I will always remember you."

The song ended.

"And, cut!" announced the director.

I went off the set. The yard was actually at my house. We used it for the music video.

"We can use your basement for another music video like we planned," said the director.

"Okay, great," I said.

We went inside to the basement. The upcoming music video would be about sleepovers. The basement has sleepover decorations. I did that yesterday for the music video. Dad gave me some ideas and I liked them.

I was on the couch to get ready in my nightgown I'm using for my costume.

"Ready?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," I replied.

"And, action!" announced the director.

I turned off the lights for the disco lights while the song started playing.

"There's one hobby I like to do with all of my friends. It can happen anytime on a weekend or during the summer. I can't wait to do those things. Sleepovers are fun. You can do everything on those sleepover nights. You can play games or watch movies. Sleepover can take place anywhere in the house. Sleepovers are great. Yeah, yeah," I sang as the song continued. "Oh, oh. There are great things you can do anytime of the year. All of my friends and I like doing things together for our sleepover parties. We can do dancing or do silly songs. There is one that I like to do the most. Sleepovers are fun. You can do everything on those sleepover nights. You can play games or watch movies. Sleepover can take place anywhere in the house. Sleepovers are great."

The song kept on playing.

"Yeah, yeah. Sleepovers are fun. You can do everything on those sleepover nights. You can play games or watch movies. Sleepover can take place anywhere in the house. Sleepovers are great. Hmmm. Sleepovers are great," I sang as the song ended.

"And, cut!" announced the director.

I got off the sets and turned the lights back on.

"That was amazing," said Jennifer.

"I had fun making both music videos," I said.

We do my music videos at my house often. And, I love that. I got guitar lessons at the studios tomorrow. I do it for free. It's only once a week when I'm not busy recording songs or doing music videos or anything else. It's only an hour. Cam and I will be doing our first cartoon movie in a few months. It's a new one called Sport Events. It's all about bowling, soccer, and swimming games. A girl, Rachel, whom I'd be playing, wants to win gold medals for each game with a help from a friend, Patrick, whom Cam would be doing the voice of. We're just doing the voices using the recording studios. They only use it for CDs and any cartoon movies. He and I would be doing that in Hollywood. We have scripts we would be using.

Plus, Jennifer said, "I have an announcement to make tomorrow before your guitar lessons."

I'm anxious to find out. Cam is not with me. He was doing his music videos somewhere else.


	2. The News

Later, I was studying for test for English for tomorrow. I study for an hour otherwise I'd get tired. I do that often and I still get As.

I'm diabetic- it's actually brittle, but it's easy to handle. On top of that, I have breathing problems. It hasn't happen in awhile, so I'm glad about that. Why? I used to have tubes, but that was a biggest pain: it would crack often. So now, I'm using Advair and that's way better to be honest with you. I try to remember when it's half-empty so that it can be refilled in advanced. When it does get empty during the night, Dad takes me to the hospital right away and I'm on a breathing machine while the doctors get Advair refilled. Thank god he's okay with that.

After I studied, it was time for dinner. My blood sugar was high anyway at 400 mg/dl. Luckily, it went back to normal after I ate.

"What was your favorite new music video?" asked Dawn.

Good question.

"Um... I'm not really sure. I like both. The music video about sleepovers was fun though, especially with decorations and disco lights. Cam did his somewhere else. Jennifer told me she has an announcement to make tomorrow," I said.

The next day, we were doing the English test. I took my time and was done within ten to twenty minutes later. It wasn't even hard at all. I passed it in after I finished. At lunch, I joined my friends like I always do. Logan was with the guys like he usually does. Otherwise he'd sit with us every now and then. I don't mind.

After school, at the studios, Jennifer said, "We'll be traveling to East Africa in two weeks. We'll be there for a week. I'm not which part of Africia just yet. I'll let you know when I get the details."

"Is it anything special?" asked Cam.

"Yes, you and Mary Anne got selected to perform for a concert. You will by joined two special guests. They didn't say anything about. It will be a surprise. You will see when you get there," replied Jennifer.

"Okay, I'm anxious to find out," I said.

I wonder what special guests we would be having. Then, after that, I was doing my guitar lessons. I get that prepared to record songs and doing music videos. I have two more lessons to go and then, I'd be all done. After that was done, Jennifer got something for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Jennifer gave me an electric guitar.

"Cool electric guitar," I said.

"It's all yours to keep after your final two guitar lessons," said Jennifer.

"Thanks," I said.

"You'd be bringing it here when we do concerts, music videos, and CD recordings," said Jennifer. "I'll tell you when to bring it."

"Okay," I said. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

After that, at home, I put my electric guitar in my closet to be safe. Jennifer gave a case to go along with it. She told me I can leave it at home and I can fetch for it before the limo that way I don't have to bring it to school, which makes sense to me. Then, I did my homework. After that was done, I was getting weak and feeling dizzy. My blood sugar was low, but I felt better after drinking a few glasses of orange juice.


	3. The Fundraiser Idea

The next day, at the studios, Jennifer gave us more information about the trip.

"I'll be getting tickets for the plane on Saturday," said Jennifer. "When I do, I'll let you know what time we'd be leaving when we meet on Monday."

"Okay, that's fine by me," I said.

"Sounds good," added Cam.

"Also, I found out which part of East Africa we'll be in to do the concert. We'll be in Uganda," said Jennifer.

It would be my second time in Africa since I did the concerts around the world. That was fun. After the studios, at home, I told my family on what's going on.

"What time are you leaving?" asked Dad.

"Jennifer said she'll let me and Cam know after she gets the tickets on Saturday when we meet Monday," I told him.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "It would be my second time to be performing in Africa when I did the concerts around the world."

"That's true it would be," agreed Meredith.

"That's going to be exciting for you," added Carlos.

"I know," I said.

"What is it for anyway?" asked Carlos.

"I'm not sure, Jennifer didn't say anything yet," I replied.

"I have an idea. You could raise money for orphans. That's what Africa has," said Meredith.

Hmmm. I like that idea.

"Cool idea. I could mention it to Jennifer and Cam. They might agree with that idea, too," I said. "We'll be in Uganda. That's where we would be doing our concert."

The next day, when I mentioned it to Jennifer, she loved that idea.

"Meredith gives out great ideas, too. So, I'm glad she came up with it," I said.

"So am I," said Cam. "I agree with that."

"I knew you would," I said with a grin.

We laughed. We picked out the songs we would be singing at the concert and it was all set after that. Plus, we would be making a new CD on Monday. We got the lyrics for a few songs that were written for us.

"We can always start it Friday to be all done," said Jennifer.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I said while Cam said, "Fine by me."


End file.
